In the field of software licensing technology, the pursuit to limit the unauthorized use of software often exists in tension with the desire to deploy software in user-friendly ways. Generally, the more secure a licensing mechanism, the less accommodating it may be to the various ways with which a user may desire to interact with an application. In contrast, licensing mechanisms that are flexible in view of changing user behavior patterns may provide less than desired protection against unauthorized use.
For example, users have become increasingly accustomed to accessing software applications of all types from various locations and platforms, while enjoying the same rich features and experience as if they were working locally. From one moment to the next users may work with an application on their desktop computer, and then away from it on a mobile device or on the computer of another person. Users also enjoy the ability to use applications almost immediately upon starting or installing them.
While some software providers have simply given up trying to balance enforcement and convenience, opting for one or the other, many approaches have been taken to address this dynamic. Some involve sign-in procedures that authorize applications based on user identity, while others involve complex key management paradigms. However, the challenge to provide flexible and secure licensing of software applications will persist as long as application environments and use patterns continue to evolve.